This invention relates to a pull-on disposable diaper.
A foldup-type disposable diaper 201 shown in FIG. 12 of the accompanying drawings is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1975-33044A. This diaper 201 is composed of a liquid-absorbent pad, a liquid-pervious inner sheet 222 and a liquid-impervious outer sheet 223 so as to present a rectangle and this rectangle is then folded along a transversal 210a orthogonal to long sides of the rectangle in two halves in a longitudinal direction. Simultaneously, the rectangle is tucked from its transversely opposite edges inwardly of the diaper, more specifically, toward a middle point of the transversal 210a so as to form pockets 218. Surface sections of the sheet 223 facing each other as the rectangle is tucked inward in this manner are partially joined to each other in order to prevent the respective pockets 218 from getting out of initial shapes thereof even after the diaper has been developed to be put on the wearer's body. The diaper arranged in the manner is effective to avoid leakage of body fluids regardless of its rectangular shape because a region of the diaper destined to cover the wearer's crotch region is sufficiently narrow to be placed closely against the wearer's crotch region.
The diaper disclosed in the above-cited Publication intends to prevent the diaper from getting out of its initial shape by partially joining together the surface sections opposed to each other as the diaper is tucked. For the well known diaper with its body fluid absorbing component folded so that the width thereof may be reduced in the crotch covering region, it is important to maintain the folded shape even during use of the diaper. It is an object of the present invention to provide a pull-on disposable diaper improved so that the folded shape of the body fluid absorbing component may be reliably maintained even in the disposable diaper having elastic members in vicinities of the leg-holes and thereby leakage of body fluids may be reliably prevented.